I.O.U.
by Marionette
Summary: L/J Lily and James are having their one year anniversary, and Sirius is memorizing a spanish-english dictionary. Read and find out! Please r


We had been "going out" for a year.  
  
I suppose that may not seem like a very long time, but when you're seventeen a year is eternity. And oh, it had been a very pleasant eternity those past three hundred sixty-five days. I'd been the happiest I thought possible, wrapped in the arms of my girlfriend, Lily Evans.  
  
Yes, Lily. Her name brought shivers down my spine and look of pleasure on my face. Dark auburn hair hanging to her shoulders; jade eyes that expressed her every emotion. A goofy grin traced itself onto my features as I laid on my four poster bed in the seventh year dorms. At that point, I was attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the finest places to receive a wizarding education. My best friend, Sirius Black, cast me a impatient glance. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"  
  
I sat up, toying with hanging that I had pushed back. Turning my head to the left, I shrugged my happy "No duh I'm thinking about her" shrug. "Of course. tonight's our one year anniversary, you know! I want it to be.special. Unique. Unlike anything we've ever done."  
  
Sirius looked at me with raised eyebrows, shaking his head slightly. "This girl has turned you upside down. You act like you two are practically married."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Married? We're not THAT bad."  
  
He nodded enthusiastically, walking across the room toward my bed. "James, she's turned you into an old maid!" He threw a rather large, heavy book at me, and putting my seeker skills to good use, I caught it. I glanced at the cover, momentarily forgetting the disagreement.  
  
"Sirius. why are you reading a Spanish-English dictionary?"  
  
He smiled innocently, putting out his hand to retrieve the dictionary from me. "'Cause there's this really cute exchange student from Spain who only speaks Spanish!" He held the book in the crook of his right arm, thumbing through random pages, "I've been trying to learn enough to communicate with her."  
  
"Why don't you just use the language of love and snog her when she least expects it?" I inquired, grinning at him.  
  
Bopping the dictionary against the top of my head, he shook a finger. "I'll do that when you ask Lily to marry you."  
  
"You've got yourself a deal."  
  
Poor Sirius, he forgot that I always live up to a challenge.  
  
-  
  
It was later that evening that Lily and I were sitting in the common room together. We had decided to stay at Hogwarts for a relaxing evening instead of going out, and had so far had a wonderful time. She always looked so beautiful at night; her eyes seemed to glow in dim light.  
  
We sat together by the fire in perfect silence. That was the way we liked it. No words were needed, we appeared to almost communicate telepathically. Occasionally one of us would smile, or comment on some momentary idea, but the words would fall into the whirl that was Lily and me.  
  
Finally, I spoke, a hint of seriousness reaching my voice. "Lily?"  
  
She leaned her head against my shoulder. "Hm?"  
  
"I don't think I could ever leave you."  
  
"That's good to know." She smiled lightly, and I put my right arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I would die for you, cheat for you, lie for you, kill for you.Just so that you would never feel pain."  
  
Her lips connected with my cheekbone. "Keep talking."  
  
"You could maim and torture me, threaten me and leave me, and I'd still be by your side when you sleep at night."  
  
She began to note where this conversation was going , and she lifted her eyes to connect with mine. "James?"  
  
I delved into my pocket with my left hand, and found a small, black box. Producing it, I fell to one knee before her. Her emerald eyes widened slightly in shock, her lips forming a perfect "o". "I guess, what I'm trying to say is.well.will you marry me?"  
  
I opened the tiny package, and slipped its contents onto her dainty finger. She cocked an eyebrow, and sent me a look. "What's this?"  
  
On her finger was not a diamond ring, but a small slip of paper in the shape of a circle. Three letters were written on the cylinder: "I.O.U." I had only decided to marry the girl a few hours earlier, and had not had enough time to buy her a diamond. So I had done the next best thing.  
  
"Can't you tell? It's just about any diamond you want it to be."  
  
An amused smirk painted itself across her face. "Only just about?"  
  
I gave a mock-offended look, shrugging. "I said I'd kill for you, but my wallet only goes so far."  
  
She laughed and threw her arms around my neck, her lips pressing against my ear. "I couldn't ask for more."  
  
"I think I'll take that as I 'yes'." I said, drawing back from the embrace. I would have said more or kissed her, but at that precise moment, Sirius walked in. He gave us a comical look, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What are you two lovebirds doing?"  
  
I grinned, knowing I was going to enjoy the next few moments. "Sirius, do you have a tuxedo?"  
  
He gave me a suspicious look. "Yes, why?"  
  
"Because you might want to clean it, seeing as you'll be my best man and all."  
  
Nodding, he turned to leave. "Oh, okay." Then it registered. "Hold on, you two are engaged?"  
  
Lily held out the hand with the I.O.U on it, nodding happily. I gave her a small kiss and glanced at Sirius. He looked about ready to burst with confusion, before another fact hit him.  
  
"Wait, this means I have to snog the foreign exchange student, doesn't it?"  
  
A/N: For Ivy Leaves' contest. What did you guys think? Also, I'm not sure but they're may be sentence like.this in the story. I didn't do that! It should be three periods ". . .", however, ff.net changed it the first time I uploaded it, and I don't know if it will do it again. Oh, and please review. I will love you forever and give you I.O.U's for apple pie.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. 


End file.
